<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Couple Games by amuhseen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521640">The Couple Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuhseen/pseuds/amuhseen'>amuhseen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Karma loves Nagisa and isnt afraid to show it, M/M, Maehara loves Isogai and wants everyone to know it, Nagisa and Isogai are so done, Protective Boyfriends, Protective Girlfriends, because she is far more chaotic, kurahashi is not going to be outdone by those chaotic boys, someone help them please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuhseen/pseuds/amuhseen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at crack.</p><p>What started out as a normal football game ended up as a battle to determine who has the best significant other.</p><p>This is inspired by ‘The Great Boyfriend Debate’ by doujinzii. If you’re a Haikyuu!! fan, you should totally check it out because it is a masterpiece that should be displayed in the Louvre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Kayano Kaede/Okuda Manami, Kurahashi Hinano/Yada Touka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Couple Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YES!” Okajima whooped, pumping two fists in the air as the black and white ball hit the net of the goal. Karma - the student who had scored the goal in the first place - smirked, saluting and winking at the disgruntled crowd of main campus students. It was one of Kunugigaoka Junior High’s sporting events and the sport that the students were currently playing was football (soccer to anyone that’s from America). Of course, as 3-E was seen as the lowest of the low, they weren’t allowed to participate during the main events and were, yet again, pushed to the sidelines and were forced to take part in the ‘Exhibition Match’ against the school’s Football Team where they were expected to be publicly humiliated by experiencing a crushing defeat - all in the name of boosting morale. How fun. However, this year the Chairman’s plan of bringing E Class down was hampered by said class’ teacher, who had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. Days of training and training and more training had prepared the student outcasts for this game of power play and they were more than ready to show the entire school what they were made of. Currently, the boys of E Class were at a tie with the Football Club members, thanks to the goal that they were just celebrating.</p><p>“Well done, Karma,” Nagisa smiled at the redhead, who was currently sticking his tongue at the glowering Football Captain, “that was an amazing goal.”</p><p>With a grin, Karma turned to face him, “it was, wasn’t it? Why don’t you congratulate me properly?”</p><p>Nagisa’s eyes widened as his face reddened. Knowing Karma, there was only one thing that he was thinking of for his ‘congratulations’. He looked away to hide his flaming cheeks, “Karma…”</p><p>Karma took a step closer to the blunette, smirking at his embarrassed countenance, “oh come on Nagisa. I worked so hard to score a goal for our class. The least you could do as my boyfriend is to give me a little reward.”</p><p>Nagisa’s twin-tails ruffled upwards at the close proximity that the two shared, Karma’s lips were so close to his ear that a millimeter closer would have them touching the skin of its shell, “Ka-Karma. We-we’re in public.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>please Nagi~</em>” was purred into his ear, warm breath making the shorter boy shudder and his skin to prickle.</p><p>“OI! You two,” both of them looked towards the source of the voice to find Maehara with his arms crossed, looking at them with a mixture of exasperation and fondness as he shook his head at them with a smirk, “care to wait until the game is over before you start flirting?”</p><p>“Sorry, Maehara,” Nagisa smiled sheepishly as he pushed Karma away with an extended arm, “I hope we didn’t draw too much attention.”</p><p>Karma harrumphed before glomping Nagisa from behind, “don’t be sorry, Nagi. He’s just jealous that I happen to have the best boyfriend ever.”</p><p>“Umm, exCUSE ME!” Maehara protested loudly, amber eyes narrowed at the redhead and ignoring the looks that the three of them were getting from other students, “I’ll have you know that you are very much wrong on that, Karma. You do know that I am dating <em>Isogai</em>, right.”</p><p>“So what,” Karma retorted flippantly, narrowing his own eyes at the golden-haired boy, “are you saying that Nagisa is not an adorable little blueberry that deserves the world and everything in it?”</p><p>“Karma,” Nagisa whispered harshly as he could tell that their conversation was attracting more attention than he was comfortable with.</p><p>Maehara waved a hand around, “well yeah sure, Nagisa is cute and all but Isogai is an <em>Ikeman</em>.”</p><p>“And what’s <em>that</em> supposed to mean.”</p><p>“It means that he’s the better boyfriend.”</p><p>Karma scoffed, “how so?”</p><p>Maehara used his hands to gesture wildly at said Ikeman, who was watching this all go down with confusion and disbelief, “uhh, have you <em>seen</em> him? I mean those gorgeous eyes and antennae are positively the most captivating things in existence. Not to mention how his smile can cause world peace.”</p><p>“No one cares about your stupid hair kink, Maehara. And besides, my Nagisa’s smiles are far more endearing.”</p><p>“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!”</p><p>“NEVER!”</p><p>Isogai approached them with the face of someone who very much hates his own judgement, “guys, we’re in the middle of a-”</p><p>“Nagisa is so the better boyfriend. He’s sweet and kind and an <em>amazing</em> kisser.”</p><p>“HA! I’ll have you know that Isogai is a far better kisser than anyone could hope to be.”</p><p>“Oh, those are fighting words.”</p><p>“What are you suggesting? That we have a kissing contest right here, right now?”</p><p>“Of course and then you’ll see-”</p><p>“BOTH OF YOU, STOP!” Isogai yelled at them in an attempt to stop this trainwreck. Both his and Nagisa’s faces rivaled the colour of Karma’s hair as they watched their boyfriends tear into each other.</p><p>“Sorry, Isogai,” Maehara huffed, “but Karma was questioning your ability of being a good boyfriend. It’s my duty to defend you and our title as the best couple.”</p><p>“OH THAT’S JUST B*******!”</p><p>All of them turned towards the voice that shouted at them, looking on in shock as Kurahashi climbed over the stands and stomped towards them with fire burning in her eyes. She went right up to Maehara and pointed a finger at his face.</p><p>“You really think that you’re the best couple?” the orange-haired girl demanded.</p><p>“Uhh, <em>duh</em>.”</p><p>“Well, you’re wrong. Listen here womaniser (“former womaniser,” Maehara pointed out), Yada and I are the best couple and that’s that.”</p><p>“WHAT!” The four boys yelled, Karma and Maehara in indignation and Nagisa and Isogai in incredulity.</p><p>“You tell ‘em, babes,” Yada yelled from the side of the pitch. Kurahashi smiled and blew a kiss at her, making her squeal and catch the air in front of her.</p><p>Karma, who was still hugging Nagisa, flared up, “Excuse me, what the hell are you saying?”</p><p>Maehara glared at the girl in front of him, “Uhh, I think you need to get your facts straight.”</p><p>“Yeah, Kurahashi,” Kayano agreed loudly, drawing the attention towards her, “they’re right!”</p><p>“What the hell do you mean by that?!” Kurahashi loured at her.</p><p>Yada frowned at the resident pudding-lover, “yeah, Kayano. What the hell?”</p><p>“I think that they’re right,” Kayano crossed her arms, “you guys are not the best couple. Not when Okuda and I are here.”</p><p>“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!”</p><p>“Excuse me,” Yada said, “I’ll have you know that Kurahashi is capable of charming anyone she wants to.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, my little mad scientist can make a poison that can kill a dragon.”</p><p>“Dragons don’t even exist!”</p><p>“OH, PLEASE!”</p><p>“EVERYONE SHUT UP AND JUST ADMIT THAT MY NAGI-BABY CAN BLOW YOU ALL OUT OF THE WATER. I MEAN HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY HIS BLOODLUST MAKES HIS EYES GLOW WITH THE DESIRE TO CAUSE HARM! HE’S DANGEROUS AND ADORABLE - THE PERFECT PACKAGE! AND NOTHING CAN COMPARE TO HIS HUGS. NOTHING!”</p><p>“SO FRICKIN WHAT?! MY ISOGAI CAN COOK ANYTHING AND HE LOOKS AMAZING IN ANYTHING HE WEARS. HE COULD WALK AROUND IN A POTATO SACK AND STILL LOOK LIKE THE COVER MODEL OF A MAGAZINE! HIS TEXTS TO ME ARE BETTER THAN ANY LOVE LETTER EVER WRITTEN AND IF YOU THINK HUGS ARE SO GREAT THEN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT’S LIKE TO HAVE THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND RUN HIS HANDS THROUGH YOUR HAIR WHEN YOU MAKE OUT!”</p><p>“BOTH OF YOU ARE WRONG! THERE’S A REASON WHY YADA IS B****-SENSEI’S TOP STUDENT. I MEAN THAT MOUTH!”</p><p>“OKUDA CAN MAKE A CHEMICAL BOMB IN FIVE SECONDS WITH <em>HER EYES CLOSED</em> AND TAKE OUT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! WHICH I WILL GLADLY MAKE HER DO BECAUSE I AM SICK OF ALL OF YOU STOMPING ON THE TRUTH!”</p><p>Nagisa and Isogai could only watch in horror as their class erupted into the Pompeii of Kunugigaoka: Okajima was on the grass, wailing about how it’s so unfair that he’s single and has no one to defend him and Mimura was next to him, curled up in a fetal position and rocking himself back and forth, whispering to himself ‘it’s just a nightmare, it’s just a nightmare’; Sugino was slumped against a stand and was blushing madly; Fuwa and Rio had their phones out and were recording everything that was going on; Okano started rambling about how Kataoka’s front stroke was so graceful that it could put a dolphin to shame; Chiba and Hayami looked at each other before looking away and continued to observe the events unfolding; Yoshida was forced to restrain an angered Maehara who was about to throw himself at Karma; Terasaka and Muramatsu were just staring blankly into space, looking like they were ready to accept the Earth blowing up right now instead of in March; Hazama turned another page of the book she smuggled into the game; Hara tried to calm down the fight that was breaking out between Kayano and Yada; Okuda was still blushing from Kayano’s earlier declaration; Irina looked like her favourite show was on as she was gleefully clapping her hands and watching everything go down (to be honest, she found football dead boring and was very interested when Maehara suggested the kissing contest earlier); Karasuma’s hands seemed to be surgically attached to his face; Koro-Sensei was having the time of his life as he was hurriedly jotting down notes in three different notebooks and taking pictures with two different cameras simultaneously. Meanwhile, as all of this was happening, the Football team stood there awkwardly, having absolutely no clue what on Earth was going on. Araki, who was sitting in the announcer’s box, turned to Asano in bewilderment. The strawberry blonde was watching the bonfire that was E-Class in a mixture of confusion, distaste and fascination.</p><p>“Uhh, Asano,” Ren probed, “shouldn’t you do something?”</p><p>Asano shot a glance towards his father, noting the way the older man looked as if his feather’s had been ruffled and internally taking delight in the way he too seemed perplexed at the current state of events, “hmm, probably not. This is the most entertaining thing I’ve seen since Seo’s new haircut.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>